


И волны суше повторяют: «Все, все свершится»

by neun_geschichten



Series: Апельсиновая роща [1]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic, just a couple of retired naval officers chilling in the platonic ideal of pastoral bliss, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: Френсис и Джеймс сбегают из Англии в Испанию, чтобы забыть холод.





	И волны суше повторяют: «Все, все свершится»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and the waves tell the firm coast: everything will be fulfilled.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761572) by [Ias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ias/pseuds/Ias). 



— Я мог бы просто отсечь верхнюю треть, — говорит Джеймс.  
  
Он вольготно сидит в кресле за столом, его палец скользит по разрисованной поверхности маленького глобуса — несомненно, подарка от какого-нибудь благонамеренного друга. Джеймс лениво крутит шар уже несколько минут подряд — похоже, потому, что он не в силах перестать это делать.  
  
Френсис молча наблюдает за ним, стоя у камина — несмотря на хорошую погоду, Джеймс поддерживает огонь. Он наклоняется ближе к очагу, желая, как это обычно бывает, если он держит какой-то напиток, чтобы вместо воды в стакане было налито на три пальца виски. Это неуловимая и аморфная потребность, которую он уже научился подавлять.  
  
Джеймс же не видит потребности себя ограничивать. На столе стоит полупустой декантер, рядом с ним совершенно пустой стакан. Френсис не мешал Джеймсу напиваться, хотя, когда тот только начал, бутылка была полной. Глаза на его уставшем лице потускнели, но он продолжает вращать глобус, раз за разом посылает его вокруг своей оси, когда тот уже готов замереть.  
  
— Во что я не могу поверить, — говорит Джеймс, прерывая тяжелое молчание, — так это в то, что Росс первым делом не пришел к тебе.  
  
— Я бы не придавал этому так много значения, Джеймс.  
  
— Это должен был быть ты, — настаивает тот. — Ты был его заместителем, ты выше меня по рангу, и ты его друг.  
  
— Он спрашивал и меня, — напоминает Френсис.  
  
— И что ты ответил?  
  
Френсис смотрит в свой стакан.  
  
— Ничего.  
  
Джеймс не отвечает. Френсис знает, что его ответ был таким же. Уж это-то Росс не стал скрывать, когда приходил утром, чтобы предложить место в следующей экспедиции на север. Перспектива того, что Джеймс присоединится к ним в новом путешествии, была главным аргументом в его арсенале. Френсис подозревает, что именно это было реальной причиной, почему тот сначала пошел к Джеймсу, а вовсе не какие-то обиды, которые тот себе напридумывал. Учитывая как опыт, так и его влияние на самого Френсиса.  
  
— Я понимаю важность привлечения людей, на которых ты можешь положиться, — сказал тогда Росс, удобно устроившись в кресле; выглядел он блестяще. — Ты, я и Фитцджеймс. Я едва ли могу представить более подходящий штат офицеров.  
  
— Значит, Джеймс уже согласился? — спросил Френсис, стараясь звучать равнодушно.  
  
— Не совсем, — Росс заерзал в кресле. — Но он согласится, когда узнает, что ты принял предложение.  
  
Френсис не потрудился спросить, сказал ли Росс Джеймсу то же самое. И не пытается спросить сейчас, какой Джеймс даст ответ.  
  
— Полагаю, это все, на что мы сейчас годимся, — говорит он, и в голосе звучит фальшивое веселье. — То место поставило на нас клеймо, и они больше не потерпят нас здесь. Как и мы не сможем выносить их. — Его палец скользит по глобусу, ноготь царапает краску, когда шар завершает очередной оборот. — Они продолжат отсылать нас, пока север окончательно нас не поглотит.  
  
— Джеймс, — говорит Френсис мягко, но с нажимом. — Не говори так.  
  
Глобус продолжает вращаться. Допив остатки воды, Френсис отходит от камина и садится в кресло напротив стола, но затем передумывает, берет кресло за спинку и ставит рядом с креслом Джеймса, чтобы быть к нему поближе. Он молчит и ждет, когда Джеймс заговорит первым.  
  
— Я не могу здесь оставаться, — в конце концов, говорит тот. — Это место… оно хуже, чем тюрьма. Но и вернуться я тоже не могу. Не могу, Френсис.  
  
Поддавшись порыву, Френсис тянется и обхватывает его руку — ту самую, чуть позже понимает он, с пулевым ранением почти десятилетней давности, которое до сих пор болит в холодные дни. Джеймс смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением. Спустя все те месяцы, что они прожили здесь, в месте, когда-то бывшим им домом, кажется, словно они жили в бумажном домике; а реальный мир ждал снаружи, холодный, белоснежный, лишенный солнца — одно неверное движение, и конец.  
  
— Мы могли бы отправиться куда угодно, — говорит Френсис, и неожиданно в слове «мы» и в том, что его правильно поймут, для него нет ничего странного.  
  
Тот факт, что он присутствует здесь сейчас, является достаточным доказательством, что, куда бы они ни пошли, они пойдут туда вместе.  
  
Джеймс смеется, тихий звук похож на дрожь, прокатившуюся по груди. Он качает головой, словно не верит, что где-то есть место, которое может им открыться.  
  
— Куда? — спрашивает он, словно в шутку, но его глаза умоляют дать ответ.  
  
Френсис долго удерживает его взгляд. От Джеймса пахнет виски — и это вполне годится, чтобы оправдать перед самим собой возникшее у Френсиса желание наклониться к нему и вдохнуть его запах. Вместо этого он протягивает руку к глобусу. Тот тяжело вращается, и Френсис задерживает палец прямо над экватором, говоря:  
  
— Куда-нибудь, где тепло.  
  
Он не смотрит, куда указывает его палец, останавливая движение земного шара. Свет от огня отбрасывает тени на лицо Джеймса, делая глаза почти черными. Его лицо меняется в ответ на улыбку Френсиса, словно мерзлая земля, которая наконец начала оттаивать. Только тогда Френсис позволяет себе посмотреть на глобус.  
  


***

  
  
Френсис просыпается, покачиваясь в ледяной темноте. Гамак спеленал его, словно сеть, но он тут же освобождается, моргает, и вокруг только странная, холодная белизна, которая омывает трюм «Гамадриада». Никаких признаков других мичманов, покачивающихся в такт движению корабля. Разве они не слышали того, что его разбудило? И как он попал на лед?  
Где-то поблизости в верхушках деревьев щебечет птица, и Френсис вспоминает.  
  
Он свешивает ноги и ступает на деревянный пол — не на корабельную палубу, а на старое, рассохшееся крыльцо. Гамак, подвешенный на свес кровли, натягивается под его весом, когда Френсис наклоняется вперед и проводит руками по лицу, стирая остатки сна, покрывающего кожу, словно тонкая пленочка пота. Конечно, во всем виноват гамак, уже не в первый раз. Много лет прошло с тех пор, как он стал офицером и больше не спал в этой штуковине, но тело помнит то, что мозг так силится забыть. Белая пустота, которую он принял за Нунавут, на самом деле всего лишь роща, кажущаяся странной и холодной в лунном свете.  
  
Нет, тут же поправляет он себя, не роща. Дом.  
  
Небо на востоке за деревьями только начинает сереть. Френсис молча поднимается. В воздухе пахнет цветущими апельсинами, прелой землей, сухим деревом. Френсис позволяет этому букету окутать и успокоить себя. Его привычный утренний ритуал. Прошлое — это неподъемный груз, но здесь оно над ним не властно.  
  
Дверь в дом приоткрыта, и когда Френсис толкает ее, петли приветственно скрипят. Каждое окно и каждая щель здесь приглашающе открыты, чтобы прохладный ночной воздух мог проникнуть внутрь. Тем не менее, когда Френсис заходит в дом, воздух намного теплее, чем на улице, что, собственно, и привело его в гамак на крыльце. Кошмары будут сниться в любом случае, но там он хотя бы может заснуть.  
  
Весь дом состоит лишь из гостиной, которая служит одновременно кухней и столовой, и коридора, ведущего в три маленькие комнаты. Двери туда тоже распахнуты настежь; но лишь у одной Френсис по привычке останавливается.  
  
Джеймс спит, его лицо расслаблено, а рука сжимает подтянутое к груди одеяло. Сверху лежит еще одно, поэтому лоб слабо блестит от пота. Должно быть, ночью он замерз, а под утро не убрал лишнее покрывало.  
  
Френсис какое-то время стоит, привалившись к дверному косяку и убрав руки в карманы. Затем, покачав головой, идет к себе, чтобы переодеться и захватить ручку с бумагой. Ему предстоит написать еще несколько писем туда, где раньше был его дом.  
  
Когда в глубине дома слышатся шаги, Френсис уже работает при дневном свете, затушив свечу. Скрип деревянного пола вызывает улыбку, которую он успевает спрятать, стоит Джеймсу появиться на кухне. Тот натянул свободные брюки и расчесал волосы пальцами, но ворот его ночной рубашки по-прежнему перекошен, а глаза все еще полуприкрыты со сна. Джеймс замечает Френсиса за столом, и на его лице появляется улыбка — слишком усталая, чтобы быть настоящей.  
  
— Ты рано встал, — говорит он хрипло.  
  
— Это ты встал поздно, — возражает Френсис, взмахивая последней исписанной страницей и откладывая ее в сторону, потом смотрит на Джеймса, вскинув бровь. Тот снова улыбается. — И, похоже, хоть встал, но не проснулся. У тебя гнездо на голове.  
  
Джеймс делает вялую попытку сделать что-нибудь с волосами, но после пары рассеянных движений опускает руки, признав поражение. Вместо этого он идет в другую часть комнаты, где находится печь.  
  
— Ты, должно быть, шутишь, — почти стонет Френсис. — К полудню здесь и без того будет жарко, как в печи.  
  
Джеймс смотрит на него с легким упреком.  
  
— Чаю?  
  
— К черту чай.  
  
Джеймс отворачивается, но Френсис успевает заметить, как дергается уголок его рта.  
  
— Ты ведешь себя не по-английски, Френсис.  
  
— Логично, черт возьми, ведь я не англичанин.  
  
— Прекрати жаловаться и передай мне трутницу.  
  
Френсис не спорит. Джеймс что-то бормочет себе под нос, пока достает спичку. Откидывает волосы с лица, не потрудившись их подвязать. Тусклый свет из окна сглаживает морщины на его лице, стирает годы и ледяную агонию. Но затем спичка вспыхивает и вновь освещает их, обозначая резче, и делает его глаза похожими на уголь.  
  
Френсис с трудом заставляет себя посмотреть на лист бумаги, пытаясь вспомнить, о чем, черт возьми, он до этого писал Томасу. Но решает, что это подождет. Он поднимается, плотно закрывает чернила и идет к шкафу.  
  
— Я подумал, что сегодня нам стоит сосредоточиться на восточной части, — говорит он, собирая легкий перекус из хлеба и сыра в мешок.  
  
Уход и содержание рощи больше похоже на дело для небольшой армии, а не для двух моряков в отставке, чьи знания о деревьях ограничиваются пиломатериалами.  
  
— Тогда увидимся позже, — отвечает Джеймс. — Я думаю поспать еще несколько часов.  
  
— Поспать? Скоро обед.  
  
— Значит, мне повезло, что нам давно не нужно соблюдать строгий флотский режим, — говорит Джеймс с улыбкой в глазах.  
  
Френсис фыркает в ответ.  
  
— Тогда займись ставнями, пока ты дома. Они висят на волоске еще с прошлогоднего январского шторма.  
  
— И ты продолжаешь меня донимать ими с прошлогоднего январского шторма.  
  
— Потому что ты их так и не починил, Джеймс.  
  
Тот улыбается ему через всю комнату и ставит чайник на печку. Теплый свет возвращает ему легкий румянец — сейчас он выглядит совершенно здоровым.  
  
— Увидимся за ланчем, — говорит Френсис, вскидывая походный мешок с едой на плечо. — Под тем же деревом.  
  
— М-м, — Джеймс снова выглядит рассеянным, когда достает чашку и садится ждать чайник. Он выглядит очень уставшим.  
  
Френсис позволяет себе понаблюдать за этой сценой еще немного, затем поворачивается и выходит на крыльцо. Воздух снаружи неподвижно сладкий.  
  


***

  
  
— Апельсины? — спросил Джеймс, когда Френсис впервые предложил эту идею.  
  
Они сидели в тени террасы на вилле в Кадисе, где они арендовали комнаты последнюю неделю. Холодная, пряная орчата медленно нагревалась от рук, но Джеймс, казалось, совсем про нее забыл. Он смотрел на Френсиса, сидевшего напротив. Ворот его рубашки был распахнут, а жилет наполовину расстегнут.  
  
Он красив. Этот факт был настолько очевиден, что Френсис признал его без доли сомнений. Его же собственный небрежный наряд, подозревал он, вызывал в памяти образ расхристанной портовой шлюхи с Ист Энда, несмотря на то, каким задумчивым взглядом Джеймс на нем задержался.  
  
— Дело не в деревьях, Джеймс. А в земле. Вряд ли удастся найти предложение лучше этого, к тому же мы можем распорядиться ей так, как сочтем нужным.  
  
Джеймс отвел волосы с глаз в десятый раз за весь их разговор. Они отрасли достаточно сильно, чтобы доставлять неудобства, но тот, похоже, не собирался их обрезать.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь ухаживал за деревьями?  
  
— Что в этом сложного? — спросил Френсис. — Они растут повсюду.  
  
Джеймс взглянул на него, словно хотел оспорить логику такого заявления, но потом передумал и просто улыбнулся, покачав головой.  
  
— Похоже, что нам больше не придется волноваться из-за цинги, — сказал он, но Френсис не улыбнулся на это в ответ.  
  


***

  
  
Джеймс не появляется на плантации в течение дня и не приходит к дереву, где они обычно устраиваются на ланч. Френсис привык замечать его среди деревьев с парой ножниц для обрезания лишних ветвей и с волосами, собранными на затылке, чтобы те не лезли в глаза. Почти каждый день они встречаются под самым большим апельсиновым деревом и устраиваются для перекуса плечом к плечу. Сказать, что Френсис привык к этим прикосновениям, будет не совсем корректно.  
  
Разумеется, они были так же близки тогда во льдах; любой моряк подтвердит, что на корабле редко можно насладиться личным пространством. Они цеплялись друг за друга, взбираясь на ледяные скалы, обнимали друг друга в моменты отчаяния, испытали практически все формы чертовой близости, на которую только способны люди. Практически все. Этих воспоминаний должно хватить на всю оставшуюся жизнь, но он продолжает искать Джеймса взглядом задолго до того, как тот должен появиться в поле зрения. Как язык, который не может перестать шатать больной зуб.  
  
Френсис возвращается из рощи затемно, рубашка испачкана в пыльце, мешок с апельсинами ритмично бьется о поясницу. Ему до сих пор непривычно идти ночью в одной рубашке и не испытывать ни малейшего намека на холод; весенние андалузские ночи по-прежнему теплее, чем летние дни в Банбридже. Уже через месяц он будет заканчивать этот путь с мокрой от пота шеей.  
  
Но даже сейчас, когда воздух такой теплый, он не медлит и быстрым шагом идет к дому. Тот уже виднеется среди ветвей, совершенно черный в сиреневых сумерках. В окнах не горит свет, и кухонные ставни до сих пор висят, покосившись.  
  
Остаток пути Френсис проходит в темпе, который, он убеждает сам себя, вовсе не отличается от его обычного. Он поднимается на крыльцо, отворяет дверь и проходит в дом, оставив фрукты на столе. О них он подумает позже. Совершенно пустая чашка, которую Джеймс приготовил с утра, стоит там же, где тот ее оставил, как и чайник на печи, сейчас уже прогоревшей и холодной. Коридор — темная глотка, без признаков жизни внутри.  
Френсис практически спотыкается у входа в комнату Джеймса. Внутри темно, только из окна проникает слабый свет. От звука громких, быстрых шагов Джеймс просыпается, раздается шорох одеял и хриплый голос:  
  
— Френсис?  
  
— Джеймс, — Френсис быстро проходит в комнату, шарит рукой у прикроватного столика, где стоит фонарь. Секунды, которые нужны, чтобы его зажечь, длятся бесконечность, но когда тусклый огонек начинает медленно разгораться, освещая бледное лицо Джеймса, тугой узел в груди Френсиса немного ослабевает.  
  
Тот моргает от света, облизывая сухие губы.  
  
— Который час?  
  
— Уже поздно, — отвечает Френсис, ставя фонарь обратно на стол, чтобы сосредоточиться на Джеймсе.  
  
Вся постель перевернута, будто тот метался во сне, как корабль в шторм. Еще больше Френсису не нравится его осоловелый, затуманенный взгляд.  
  
Джеймс хмурится.  
  
— Я проспал весь день?  
  
Френсис отпускает его плечо и прижимает ладонь ко лбу. И это словно прикоснуться к угольной печи на «Терроре».  
  
— Боже, Джеймс, ты весь горишь.  
  
Когда Френсис убирает руку, Джеймс смотрит на него, слабо улыбаясь.  
  
— Должно быть, это началось сегодня утром. Меня немного знобило.  
  
— Джеймс, — Френсису с трудом удается побороть огорчение. Это все, что он может сделать, чтобы не провести пальцами по его волосам, не оттянуть губы, чтобы проверить десны, не закатать его рубашку, чтобы осмотреть старую рану и удостовериться, что та не кровоточит. — Почему ты ничего не сказал?  
  
— Подумал, что обычная простуда, — ответил Джеймс, неуверенно улыбнувшись.  
  
— Нужно невероятное везение, чтобы простыть в этом доме, — и это правда: здесь очень душно, но Джеймс цепляется за одеяла, словно пытается спастись от холодного и влажного лондонского утра. — Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
  
Судорожно выдохнув, Джеймс с видимым усилием заставляет себя ослабить хватку на одеяле.  
  
— Я в порядке, Френсис. Правда. Ты знаешь, что бывало и хуже.  
  
— Знаю, и этот факт вряд ли меня успокоит.  
  
Френсис встает, идет за стулом и ставит его возле изголовья кровати. Джеймс наблюдает за ним с выражением нарастающего раздражения, затем берет его за предплечье.  
  
— Френсис, — тихо говорит он. — Не стоит так волноваться.  
  
— Мне и не нужно, — соглашается Френсис, устраиваясь и протягивая свободную руку за книгой на столике. — А тебе следовало бы знать, что не стоит мешать мне делать то, что я хочу.  
  
— Полагаю, стоило бы, — соглашается Джеймс и отпускает его рукав. Он откидывается обратно на подушки, на щеках даже от такого небольшого усилия снова появляется румянец, но Френсис решает промолчать. Вместо этого он переворачивает книгу и читает обложку. — Снова «Путешествия Гулливера»?  
  
— Одна из любимых, — отвечает Джеймс, и в его голосе сквозит не то желание защититься, не то огорчение.  
  
— Что ж, хорошо, — Френсис многозначительно приподнимает бровь и листает книгу до страницы, на которой остановился Джеймс. — Хотя мне стоило бы пойти и добыть тебе чего-нибудь получше, например, Харди, или, может, Диккенса…  
  
— Если ты попробуешь навязать мне Диккенса, пока я не могу защищаться, то, возможно, мне придется нарочно истечь кровью, — улыбается Джеймс.  
  
— Даже не думай, — отвечает Френсис. — Учитывая, скольких трудов мне стоило вытащить тебя с Кинг Вильяма.  
  
Джеймс смотрит на него, опустившись на подушку, его взгляд мягкий и немного печальный. Он практически всегда начеку, но сейчас собранность и бдительность отступили под жаром лихорадки. Френсис вдруг понимает, что видит ту часть Джеймса, которую видеть не должен.  
  
— Да, будет некрасиво с моей стороны похерить результат твоих трудов.  
  
— Именно, черт побери, — говорит Френсис, и за этими словами кроется гораздо больше. Но он не может держать взгляд Джеймса слишком долго, поэтому смотрит на книгу.  
  
Между ними повисает только шорох сухих книжных листов. Френсис находит нужную страницу и начинает читать.  
  


***

  
  
— Ты уверен, — спросил Френсис, — что ты этого хочешь?  
  
Это был единственный раз, когда они обсуждали отъезд. Проездные документы, которые Френсису удалось получить в тот день, лежали на столе между ними. Возможность уехать на торговом судне в Испанию через две недели. Френсис сжимал бумаги, словно они могли вспорхнуть, как перелетные птицы, если он вдруг отпустит их.  
  
Джеймс непонимающе смотрел на него.  
  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
Френсис подвигал документы по столу, пару раз легонько постучал по ним кулаком. Снова прочитал первую строчку текста, чтобы не смотреть Джеймсу в глаза.  
  
— У тебя здесь своя жизнь, Джеймс, — сказал он наконец. — Гораздо насыщенней, чем та, на которую я могу надеяться. Ты ее потеряешь, если уедешь.  
  
И тут он заметил руку Джеймса, решив поначалу, что тот потянулся к нему. Но чужие пальцы замерли на секунду, затем скользнули по его собственным и вытащили один из документов. Когда Френсис набрался смелости посмотреть ему в глаза, Джеймс улыбался.  
  


***

  
  
— Френсис. Френсис.  
  
Он вздрагивает и просыпается, рука неосознанно дергается туда, где раньше была стена его каюты. Но вокруг него не арктическая тьма, сдерживаемая трюмом корабля — лампа давно погасла, лунный свет льется сквозь приоткрытое окно, принося с собой теплый ветер с запахом цветущих деревьев. «Приключения Гулливера», выпавшие из его рук, лежат на полу. И абсолютно безразличный к умиротворенной картине вокруг, Джеймс бьется в лихорадке, словно одержимый.  
  
— Френсис! — снова отчаянно стонет он, безумно шаря взглядом по потолку, по темноте, куда не проникает лунный свет. — Френсис, мачты… Что с парусами?  
  
Френсис практически дотягивается до фонаря у кровати, чтобы высветить Джеймсу путь из его кошмаров, но вместо этого, повинуясь импульсу, наклоняется над кроватью и обхватывает его за плечи, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза. Ночная рубашка насквозь мокрая от пота, а тело под ней словно горит.  
  
— Джеймс, кораблей больше нет. Ты в безопасности.  
  
Джеймс каменеет у него в руках и смотрит на него так, словно видит впервые.  
  
— Френсис, — снова повторяет он тихим, севшим голосом; его так трясет, что Френсису с трудом удается его удерживать. — Тут так холодно.  
  
— Это просто жар, — отвечает Френсис как можно мягче, чувствуя ток крови в ушах. Он сдвигает руку чуть выше, оттягивает ворот ночной рубашки Джеймса и касается разгоряченной кожи под ней. Сердце трепещет, ритм отдается в костях. — Потерпи, Джеймс. К утру станет легче.  
  
В темноте почти не видно чужого лица. Оно словно фотопластина, серое и нечеткое. Можно различить только блеск глаз и растрепанные волосы на подушке. Похоже, ему стало только хуже.  
  
— Я это чувствую, — шипит сквозь зубы Джеймс. — Лед. Ветер. Они здесь, Френсис, в этой комнате… ты разве не чувствуешь?  
  
— Уже все кончено, — отвечает Френсис. Он лжет, чувствуя, как знакомый мороз ползет по спине от этих слов.  
  
Блеск глаз Джеймса исчезает. Френсис видит только изгиб бровей, когда тот зажмуривается.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что для нас когда-нибудь все будет кончено, Френсис.  
  
Не осознавая, что делает, Френсис начинает поглаживать большим пальцем ключицу Джеймса.  
  
— Может, и нет, — получается хрипло, но кроме них здесь никого нет. — Но один раз мы уже выбрались. И вместе сможем выбраться столько раз, сколько понадобится.  
  
Джеймс не отвечает. Вполне вероятно, что он вообще не услышал его. Сейчас он одновременно близко и очень далеко. Потому что внутри у них обоих есть дверь, люк и узкая лестница. За ними — корабли. Тихие и неподвижные. В мыслях, когда Френсис идет туда, движется лишь северное сияние, перебирая обледенелый такелаж своими зелеными пальцами.  
  
Он знает, что кораблей больше нет, сломленные, они ушли под лед; но за той дверью они всегда ждут его и, кажется, Джеймса тоже. Бывают ночи, когда во сне он проходит через этот люк, несет вахту на пустой палубе «Террора», и когда просыпается, ему нужно время, чтобы найти путь назад.  
  
— Френсис, — зовет Джеймс, его голос снова хриплый и отрешенный. — Одеяло, что-нибудь… пожалуйста.  
  
Здесь, где температура даже близко не приближается к минусовой, у них нет запасных одеял. Нет даже камина. Одного взгляда на Джеймса достаточно, чтобы Френсис снова увидел его на той лодке: кровь вокруг сетчатки, обвисшая кожа. Им оставалось продержаться два дня до спасения, но тогда они об этом не знали. Джеймс был похож на человека, который краем глаза видел подкравшуюся смерть. И Френсис не мог прогнать это дурное предчувствие.  
  
Он, не раздумывая, садится на кровать. В последний момент вспоминает, что нужно снять ботинки, а затем забирается под одеяло и прижимается к напряженной, влажной от пота спине Джеймса.  
  
От такой близости сразу становится душно, но Френсис упрямо прижимает Джеймса к себе, пока чужая дрожь не становится его собственной. Он слышит, как неглубоко и часто дышит Джеймс, чувствует заполошное биение его сердца. Прижимается лбом к мокрым волосам на его затылке и обнимает поперек груди, пока Джеймс не успокаивается. За это время лунный свет успел проползти дальше по стене.  
  
— Все хорошо, — говорит Френсис, касаясь губами его позвонков, длинных прядей волос, выбившихся из хвоста.  
  
Рука Джеймса находит и сжимает его запястье, обнаженную кожу чуть выше манжеты — словно хочет не то освободиться из его объятий, не то удостовериться, что он никогда его не отпустит. Джеймс не убирает руку, только пальцы сжимают уже не так сильно, и Френсис не двигается.  
  
— В темные месяцы всегда хуже, — уже сонно бормочет Джеймс. Его рука снова мягко стискивает запястье Френсиса и расслабляется.  
  
Френсис думает, что уже вряд ли уснет, все его внимание занимает Джеймс. Но проходит совсем немного времени, и после того, как последняя дрожь покидает чужое тело, сон настигает его, как черное, безветренное море. И когда оно окутывает его, Френсис чувствует тепло.  
  


***

  
  
Он просыпается от прохладного дуновения ветра из окна — одного из последних в сезоне.  
Сон отступает медленно, словно патока стекает по венам. Ощущения появляются быстрее, чем он успевает их осознать: левая рука отнялась, грудь мокрая от пота, тяжесть во всем теле, и что-то твердое и теплое прижимается к нему спереди.  
  
Спустя несколько минут события прошлой ночи неохотно возвращаются к нему, крупица за крупицей, как если бы мозг пытался защитить его от осознания, которое прервет этот миг блаженства. Рядом происходит какое-то движение, легкий вздох тревожит утренний воздух. Френсис открывает глаза и видит Джеймса. Ночью тот развернулся и теперь лежит к нему лицом. Рука Френсиса все еще покоится на его талии, а другая — под головой. И еще Джеймс не спит. Его волосы растрепаны, под глазами синяки, но лоб сухой, и взгляд, несмотря на усталость, наконец-то ясный. Невозможно сказать, как давно он проснулся и изучает Френсиса с этим нечитаемым выражением.  
  
Инстинкты требуют немедленно отстраниться, но что-то удерживает Френсиса на месте. Возможно, тот факт, что этого не сделал сам Джеймс. Возможно, потому, что в этой постели слишком хорошо.  
  
— Давно ты проснулся? — хрипло бормочет Френсис. Вопрос кажется безобидным и не требующим осведомленности об их текущей ситуации.  
  
— Давно, — отвечает Джеймс.  
  
Он хрипло шепчет, но это не тот срывающийся голос, какой был прошлой ночью. Его больше не трясет, и это, похоже, верный знак, что нужно убрать руки. На самом деле, есть гораздо больше причин, чтобы так поступить. Френсис поднимает глаза на Джеймса. Тот невозмутимо его рассматривает, взгляд смягчается, но из-за сонливости, а не из-за лихорадки.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — в конце концов спрашивает Френсис.  
  
— Думаю, все худшее уже позади, — очень осторожно отвечает тот.  
  
Он лежит неподвижно, Френсис чувствует только чужое дыхание и стук чужого сердца. Джеймс не делает попытки убрать ни голову с его руки, ни собственную руку, костяшки которой едва касаются груди Френсиса под рубашкой.  
  
Френсис с легкостью мог бы что-нибудь сказать, чтобы прервать этот неловкий момент. Мог бы потянуть за эту тонкую нить, пока та не размотается до конца и не останется ничего, кроме того, что было между ними раньше. Но он не делает этого. Губы пересохли, и когда он пробегает по ним языком, Джеймс следит за ним взглядом.  
  
— Джеймс…  
  
Тот подается вперед. Френсис чувствует каждое движение его тела — как он сокращает дистанцию между ними, как скрипит кровать под их общим весом, когда Джеймс медленно, но уверенно прижимается к нему, касаясь губами его скулы. Рука, которая касалась груди Френсиса, скользит вверх до выреза рубашки и замирает над сердцем. Секунды текут смертельно медленно, Френсис закрывает глаза, чувствуя близость Джеймса, его тепло. Хочется, чтобы он остался.  
  
Когда Джеймс все-таки отстраняется — совсем немного, его взгляд останавливается на ладони, все еще лежащей на обнаженной груди Френсиса. Его тихое дыхание сбивается, а Френсис замирает на секунду, глядя на него в неподдельном изумлении.  
  
— Я, э-э, надеюсь… не перегнул…  
  
И затем Френсис подается вперед, впиваясь в губы Джеймса в настоящем поцелуе, медленном, насколько это вообще возможно, особенно когда Джеймс издает такие звуки. В конце концов Френсис поднимает руку и зарывается пальцами в его спутанные волосы. Они еще влажные у самых корней после ночной лихорадки.  
  
Рука Джеймса замирает у него на пояснице и затем прижимает его крепче. И только когда им обоим уже нечем дышать, Френсис позволяет себе отодвинуться и погладить Джеймса по лицу. Он все еще довольно горячий, но сейчас вовсе не жар лихорадки покрывает румянцем его щеки.  
  
— Ох, — мгновение спустя говорит Джеймс. У него немного ошеломленный вид, словно он еще не до конца проснулся, но Френсис всем телом чувствует, как быстро колотится его сердце. — Что ж, прямо камень с души.  
  
Френсис тихо фыркает. Теперь, когда они могут делать что угодно, его пальцы прослеживают линию челюсти Джеймса и заправляют волосы за ухо.  
  
— Камень с души?  
  
— Ну, — тихо отвечает Джеймс, — на секунду мне показалось, что я неправильно тебя понял, и столько времени сдерживался, чтобы сейчас все испортить.  
  
— Черт побери, ну и дурак, — наигранно говорит Френсис. — И давно ты об этом думаешь?  
  
Джеймс дергает уголком губ.  
  
— А ты?  
  
Тишина между ними говорит о многом. Френсис выгибает бровь.  
  
— Достаточно.  
  
Но когда Джеймс снова тянется к нему за поцелуем, Френсис останавливает его, накрыв рукой его губы.  
  
— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, Джеймс.  
  
Тот протестующе мычит, но не пытается сопротивляться. Френсис гладит его щеку, и Джеймс тут же закрывает глаза, крепче вжимаясь в ласкающую ладонь. Его кожа до сих пор пышет жаром.  
  
— Наверное, ты прав, — говорит он.  
  
— Спи, — велит Френсис, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу. Очертания лица Джеймса пропадают, остаются только ощущения цвета, близости, тепла. Его дыхание сразу становится размеренным.  
  
Затем сон добирается и до Френсиса, утягивает его за собой, словно идущий ко дну корабль. Джеймс рядом. С ним все в порядке. Люк крепко заперт. Впервые за очень долгое время Френсис забывает про холод.


End file.
